Cry
by shallowsleepy
Summary: TYson finds Kai crying. TysonXKai Song fic
1. Default Chapter

SONG FIC

CRY By mandy moore

The sun was about to set and you were nowhere to be found It left like a very long time but though it was only about three minuets. You were outside looking up into the sky while the sun dissappered in to the clouds No one around. I will never forget because of how much you changed me. . .

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever _

_And it ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

You were deep in the woods no one could ever find you there. THen I knew if I were with you i'd be forever. Never before have you done this you always kept it all locked up in you but now I know you were crying.

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (Deep inside)_

_It was then I realized_

_THat forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

I couldn't believe it was you and you were crying.

_The moment I saw you cry_

It was september 20th. I've whatch you cry before. I hated it! You always were mean and subbron and blakc hearted. But I never really believe it was real. Alone your were again finding you staring up at the sky where thesun was sucked into the clouds. You changed me.

_It was late in september _

_And I've seen you before (And you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

Deep in the woods, you thoughts and feelings locked up inside lat out once again I thought that if I were with you It'd last forever THen you cried again.

_In places no one can find _

_all your feelings so deep inside (Deep inside)_

_It was then I realized _

_that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

I wish I could run over and hug you and never let go I wished I could make it all go away so there weren't any problems nothing wrong I wanted to meet the person crying. I wanted you to be all right forever.

_I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything all right_

I'll never forget when the sun was setting dissappering into the clouds Out in the woods. . .

_I'll always remember . . ._

_It was late afternoon . . ._

_In places no one would find . . ._

All alone in those woods Everything locked up then let out. I thought that If I were with you It would be forever. I saw you cry I wished I'd run over and hold you. I wanted to make it go away. . .

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside (Deep inside)_

_It was then I realized_

_That forever wasin your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry (Baby Cry . . . I think I saw you cry.)_

_I wanted to know you . . . I wanted to know you (Fades)_


	2. chapter two

Cry TT

Kai just walked into the house when everyone else just got back.  
"Hey what did you do all day? you were gone and we couldn't find you."Max said as Tyson stared at Kai with a frown.  
"I took a walk."Kai said, you could hear nothing in his voice, no mad,sad or even happy feelings.  
"For three hours"Ray said as everyone looks over at him. "I fell asleep in the grass."Kai said looking for an excuse.  
Ray sweatdrop."Again"He asked concernedly. Tyson wanted to say something, but the fear of Kai killing him kept coming back to his mind. Tyson wondered if anybody else knew or if Kai knew he knew.  
"I lost track of time."Kai said again looking for an excuse.  
"Are you sleeping enough at night Kai"Max asked. No answer from Kai."TYson your next door. Does he"  
TYson looks at Max then Ray then Kai. Kai glares at him."I-I . . . I . . . I don't know."TYson said not wanting any trouble. It seems as they moved here in the same house he and Kai grew farther and farther apart.  
"Oh and Mariah called, And someone else called but I didn't answer it."Kai said then walked out the sliding glass door that led out to the pool and backyard.  
"THanks"Ray said as Kai walked out the door. Then Ray looks over at Max and Tyson. They smile. Ray's eyes got big.  
"Got to go . . . feed my dog"Max yelled out and ran up stairs then a door slams.  
"He has a dog"Ray asked Tyson shrugged.  
"I gotta go skim the pool from leaves and such."TYson said running out the back door.  
"Did I do somthing wrong"Ray asked himself picking up the phone dailing Mariah's number.  
-  
TYson walks up to the blue haired man, who has no shoes or socks on and feet in the cold pool, And is practically a sleep or so it looks.  
"Kai"TYson asked in a clam, soft, warm, quiet voice.  
He jumped a little opening his eyes, then you could see the clam sleepiness in his eyes.  
"Hn"He asked sitting up.  
"Are you okay"Tyson asked not rasing his voice to be any louder.  
"Do I look okay"Kai glared at Tyson. Kai knew his glar couldn't last with Tyson's face about to cry.  
"N-n-n-no."TYson said with tears forcing to come out."I saw you yesterday in the woods, you weren't- you were . . ."tyson said not wanting to say it or even say that he saw it."Crying"Tyson asked hoping it was just his imagnation or a dream.  
"Crap."Kai said under his breath."Don't tell a soul or even write it or type it nothing"Kai snapped.  
"You're j-joking right"Tyson said in a undicided way.  
"sure think that."Kai said shrugging his shoulders."By the way what do you know" Kai walked away leaving Tyson confused as a polar bear in a rain forest.  
"what does he mean"Tyson asked himself then after Kai had walked far away, Away enough for himself not to be able to see Kai. He walked to the house.

"What are you doing"Ray asked Max as Kai was walking by.  
"I told you I had a - No"Max yelled grabbing out after his golden retriver as it jumped on Kai.  
"What in the world"Kai yelled after being knocked down by a puppy golden reteirver and now the puppy was licking his whole face.  
"I'm so sorry"Max yelled grabbing his puppy off of Kai and putting a hand out for Kai but you know Mr.I'll-do-it-myself . He helped himself up wiping off his face.  
"Where did THAT come from"Kai said glaring at the crazied Kai fan dog. that wimmpers and hides behind Max.  
"The alleyway by Mc.Donlads."Max said as he got a glar from Ray too. He knew he was in trouble now.  
"I told you not to Take that dog"Ray yelled at Max. Kai rolled his eyes and carried on to his room.  
"But Ray. Look at him."Max said with big puppy eyes and holding the puppy up while it had a sad face too.  
"Max"Ray yelled."It's not trained"  
"That's hardly the point."Max cried hugging the puppy."Please. I'll show you! I'll train it! I'll clean up after it! I'll Buy the food and take him for walks and put up a gate and uhhhh . . . "Max said looking at Ray not satisfaied face."Uhhh . . . Give it baths and play with her."Max said then got what Ray was getting at."Train it to leave you Cat alone"  
"Her? I thought it was a he."TYson said walking into the room.  
"WHAT"Ray yelled."You knew about this too! Did Kai know"Ray said with a really angery tone.  
"No."Max and Tyson said all scared like.  
"I guess you can keep it."Ray said with Ideas.  
"Really"Max said excitedly same as Tyson.  
"Only if Kai says so."Ray grinned.  
"That's no fair! He doesn't talk"MAx said.Tyson laughed  
"That's the only way I'll say it's okay if everyone agrees on the puppy to stay."Ray said shutting the door behind him.  
-  
Good? Bad? Tell me please! Review please! I kinda got off subject though.


End file.
